


Don't Haunt Me

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Other, ao3 can you stop being a demon and actually post this this time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans walks Frisk to school. Sans wakes up screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Haunt Me

"Jeez, it's chilly out today," Sans commented, holding the door open for the human child to walk outside of. Frisk was gripping the strap of their small purple backpack tightly in one hand though it was slung over their shoulder and resting on their back.

  
Toriel had to rush out the door today, unfortunately due to an early teacher meeting. She had texted Sans early in the morning and asked if he or his brother could walk Frisk to school and quite frankly even though Sans was the lazier one, Papyrus was the grumpier one in the mornings.

  
Debating to leave his brother alone and take up the favor for Toriel, he'd shoved on his nearest slippers, threw his jacket over him and zipped it up before leaving the somewhat messy apartment that he and Papyrus lived in. He was coming over around seven in the morning, which was too early for his usual wake up at noon or later plans. Toriel was just leaving but quickly thanked Sans for his help. She looked stressed and mildly unprepared with her messy fur but she still looked lovely for the day (though Sans wasn't going to comment about it despite how much he wanted to - baby steps, of course).

  
Honestly, she didn't even need to thank him for favors anymore. He'd do anything at this point, really.

  
Frisk said nothing. Sans was quite used to their silence, so it didn't put him off. They'd rather let body language and gestures do their talking most of the time but they did speak.

  
"School, huh?" Sans said casually, stepping off of the driveway to their home onto the concrete sidewalk. Though he couldn't feel temperature, he did feel concern for Frisk when he turned around to look at them to see them shivering slightly. Their breath did come out as puffs of clouds.

  
"Must be boring. Wonder how you pay attention all that time, little straight-a student," Sans teased. Frisk smiled a bit and briefly Sans could hear a giggle out of them. He waited for a few moments for them to catch up, and when they got to his side he held out his hand as an offer. Frisk released their grip on their book bag and quietly, without a word, held his hand. He didn't necessarily walk fast, but rather Frisk was going at a casual pace. Slow and leisure. Their hand was very tiny compared to his, he noticed.

  
Debating whether or not to let the sound of cars and rustling trees do the job of filling the silence or continue talking, Sans chose the latter.

  
"Learn anything interesting recently?" He asked, looking down at the kid, who was steadily watching their feet. They didn't reply. Sans merely wrote it off as they either didn't hear him or they weren't paying any attention to him. He wasn't sure which was which but either way, they didn't seem all too interested in looking at him at the moment. So he didn't say anything.  
  
That was, when they almost let ago of his hand to walk across a street bustling with busy cars. Sans used his free hand to grab them by their shoulder, pulling them back when they almost stepped foot onto the road. They didn't seem all too happy with the sudden stop, but Sans wasn't all too happy they weren't paying that much attention.

  
"Hey, what's with that, kiddo?"

  
"...What do you mean?"

  
"You look..." Sans began, though still unsettled at their stunt from a second ago, "...down I guess?"

  
"...I'm fine," they mumbled.

  
Well that wasn't odd at all. Glancing down at them with suspicion, Sans stopped them abruptly once more when they tried stepping on the road again even though cars were still coming without end almost. The school wasn't a far walk from their house at all and why Toriel chose to walk Frisk to school over learning how to drive a car.  
  
  
He looked over them, making sure they were fine and looking for signs of something being wrong though he had to admit, they did seem a little off.

  
"You feeling okay? You look pale," Sans commented.

  
"I'm fine." They repeated, louder.

  
"You sure?"

  
"I'm just  _fine_."

  
Sans felt the kid grip their hand even tighter. Put off by the contradiction of their actions, Sans looked down at them again though quickly realized something was definitely of about Frisk. Though he didn't want to jump to conclusions, Sans waited for them to say something else as slowly the busy road died down to a stop when the light turned red. Frisk tried for a third time to walk across the street and this time he let them, though kept an eye on them for more of the odd behavior.  
  
  
And all it took for him was to see something shiny and metal in one of the child's hands to feel a surge of panic rush through his mind without warning.  
  
  
Something clicked inside Sans' mind and though he tried to prevent thoughts from rushing in on himself, he couldn't help it. He did a double take at the shiny thing he saw and sure enough, the large kitchen knife was covered from blade to handle in dust. All he could think to do right then and there was jerk his hand from their grasp and shove them roughly away from him.  

  
His intention was to run, but he found himself failing and falling to his knees in a blur of panic onto the ground. He could meet their height like this, he felt a rise of panic in him.

They had fallen as well from Sans pushing them but they recovered quickly to turn around, though he didn't get a chance to look long enough before he realized they both were in a very, very different place.

  
The walls were gold.

  
The child wasn't Frisk.

  
He was shaking on his knees.

  
And they were not on the surface.

  
Of course, he didn't get to think very long, mouth trying to work to get words out though shook with fear so badly that they were trembling because how could he be deceived like this? How did this - this tiny, small hell beast trick him into thinking everyone was okay and on the surface happily? He didn't know, didn't care to know, he just knew he couldn't stay here. He couldn't form words. He couldn't focus his gaze on them.

  
He wanted to slide away on his knees so badly, try and run and escape and find someone to call out to.  
  
  
Though all that, with a simple gaze into the child's eyes, ripped away what last of determination he had before they drove the knife in between his eyes, directly into his skull, splitting it in half.

  
**xxx**

  
"Sans!"

  
Sans shot awake in that moment though the pain of a phantom knife still throbbed at the front of his skull. His breathing was harsh, and he could barely intake a breath of air before it was forced out. He was still panicking slightly because when he opened his eyes, he was still in the golden hall, and the knife was still there though he blinked, someone calling out to him and asking him to settle down.

  
When he finally focused in on the blurry face in front of him - they had him by the wrists, pinned down - and he let out a slow, shaky breath. The golden hall slowly disappeared after that, fading into his mess of a room.

  
Papyrus gazed down at him with concern, almost terror, as he hovered over Sans. Sans didn't register it right away, but he was crying, and Papyrus looked near it. When his brother registered that Sans had calmed down from the fit, he lowered his head, a tense breath passing through them. Slowly, he released his brother from his grasp, sat up. It took Sans a moment, but he did as well, though felt completely drained of energy. His head felt heavy and his body weak. The dark room was a relaxing atmosphere though, especially with his brother beside him.

  
Neither of them said anything, but Sans lowered his head into his hands. He was still crying despite trying to stop for the sake of his brother's worry. Papyrus had merely placed an arm around him, offered no words (only due to the fact Papyrus didn't know what to comfort him over) and sat aside silently, as supportive as he could be.

  
Sans appreciated the small, little affectionate things that Papyrus could do. He hated that this wasn't the first time Papyrus has soothed him from a fit, but it seemed it was him and him only that could bring him back to reality and that a reset had not occurred, Frisk was still the merciful child and his phone was still filled with dorky texts from Toriel. Many nights of bad puns reside there.

  
"...Sans?" Papyrus said softly finally, letting up on his hug a little, settling for sliding his hand u to gently grasp at his brother's shoulder. It was unusual to hear his voice like that.  
"Are you alright? I mean...you woke me up, and...you were screaming, and I got concerned," he explained, though didn't look at Sans. "I came in and you were clawing at your face, so...I...I didn't want you to do anything accidental so I just...woke you up."

  
But Sans didn't reply. He just nodded, though finally calm, felt relief flood him.

  
"...Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry...for scaring you," he explained slowly and as best as he could through his shaky words. "I just...need to relax, is all."

  
"Can I get anything for you?" Papyrus offered and sometimes, Sans realized, he could forget how much of a great brother he had.

  
"...Nah, you did enough already, Pap," Sans said. Though he would usually take advantage of a question like that, he wasn't about to take advantage of his brother.

  
"Go...back to bed, okay? Get a good sleep."

  
"Are you sure?"

  
" _Positibia_ ," he said. Papyrus sighed, shaking his head slightly though laughed at a little at the badly timed joke. Well, a little levity in this situation wouldn't kill either of them. It must have been a relief factor to hear though, which brought comfort on Sans to see Papyrus' worry slowly dissipate.

  
"Alright then. Just come get me if you need anything."

  
"Right, right. Off to bed," Sans mumbled, shuffling down to lay on his bed again, though his blanket was long kicked off the bed. He didn't plan on grabbing it.

  
"Goodnight," Papyrus called as he rose off the bed and walked to the open door.

  
"Night," Sans replied.

  
Honestly, he wasn't going back to sleep. Now he'd lay awake here for hours until the sun rose. He let his eyes trail to the ceiling when the door shut once more and he allowed himself to settle into the bed. Sinking every bone to relaxation.

  
Although when morning did come, the last thing Sans wanted to see was his phone buzzing on his dresser with a text. Though he didn't want to, he reluctantly rose to go look at it.

  
Toriel: _Sans, apologies, could you or your brother take Frisk to school? I'm running late for a meeting._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the THIRD time A03. Will you actually put this under my work list and tags this time.


End file.
